


Tender Mind | Yandere Geralt of Rivia x Reader

by Koogl001



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Romance, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Yandere, Yandere Geralt of Rivia, sensitive content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koogl001/pseuds/Koogl001
Summary: When they first met, he didn't feel anything special, nor did she. They were just strangers, not really interested in the matter of the other. As time went by, he found himself attracted to her more and more, strong feeling binding their lives with a red thread of fate. The question, however... Does the red color represent the love they feel for each other? Or perhaps, was the origin of the color the spilled blood of those who tried to take the Witchers' beloved?What good is a monster slayer, if he becomes the monster?





	1. Chapter 1

„Ann, give me back my skirt!”

Shouted Wendy, running around the house, chasing another girl, Ann. The sun was high in the sky, wind was howling. No clouds. Today was just the perfect day for a nice walk around the village. The folk was working, children were smiling and playing. One would actually think that we were a happy village. And we were… Until the Nilfgaardians settled in our lands not too long ago.

“If you catch me, I will give it back.”

Replied Ann, looking over her shoulder at her younger sister. Me, my name is (Y/N) by the way, Ann and Wendy were my sisters. At least, that’s what we called ourselves. A few months back, we were supposedly brought to this village by a certain old Witcher that goes by the name of Vesemir, who claimed that he found us on his ride to Novigrad. When we woke up, we couldn’t remember anything else than our names. Thankfully, the villagers were kind and they didn’t mind us there. So, the little village became our new home.

“I’m boooooreeeeed.”

Sighed Ann, who was now sitting on the grass near our house, looking at the clouds and whistling a soft tune.

“When will uncle Vesemir stop by again?”

She looked at me.

“He should be here tomorrow. Said he got an important job somewhere around here and that it should be finished by tomorrow noon at most.”

I said, standing up and walking inside our small house when my sight caught a few black ones on the road. It was getting late, and I wasn’t fond of staying outside when the drunkards were out, going from brothel to brothel while picking random fights on the streets. I preferred the safety of our modest household. Wendy was the exact opposite. In fact, she was actually one of the brothel girls, and she seemed to enjoy it. Dancing and shaking her hips for that filth was something she gladly did if offered the right amount of money for her services. Ann was a playful girl, she always found new ways to piss Wendy off. She was outgoing and didn’t mind voicing her honest opinion. Ann and Wendy don’t exactly get along well, and to be fair, even I don’t really like how Wendy was acting sometimes, but she wasn’t just all bad things. She could care about us and the house, and be responsible. But she was also trying to sway all the guys that Ann found charming, and then she threw them away like trash. That was why the two of them were always fighting.

“Do something useful then.”

“Oh, you mean like fucking some random by-passer like you do?”

“At least, I have a job that keeps us alive and Blah, Blah, Blah…”

There they are again, arguing. It’s getting really late, I should go get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/N), wake up!”

Said a male voice, tugging me out of my dreamland. A very familiar voice. Squirming my eyes open I looked towards the source of the voice, and I saw a very familiar figure.

“Mister Vesemir!”

I exclaimed, jumping in his open arms. We were laughing and spinning, it has been a while since we saw each other after all. Vesemir has been visiting us ever since we got to the village, and after some time I grew close to him, seeing him as a father figure.

“(Y/N), how many times do I have to tell you? Don’t call me Mister, makes me feel real old, you know? Call me uncle Vesemir, like your sisters.”

The kind Witcher ruffled my hair.

“Hey Vesemir, can we leave now?”

Came from the other side of the room. Another man was there, his tall figure was leaning against a near by wall. Masculine body, strange armor, two swords on his back, long ashen hair, golden cat like eyes, handsome features.

“And who might this be?”

The inhuman eyes landed on me, checking my compared to him small stature up and down, which made me shrink back, hiding in Vesemir’s embrace. He, in response to sensing my discomfort, wrapped his strong arms firmly around me.

“(Y/N), this is Geralt of Rivia. I’m sure you have heard of him?”

I nodded my head, slowly lifting my eyes meeting his seemingly harsh glare. Seeing it made me immediately avoid looking anywhere near him.

“Geralt, this is (Y/N). Don’t glare at her like that, she gets scared easily when meeting new people.”

Vesemir scolded his “student”. All of us moved outside, where we sat on the ground, all five of us. I sat near Vesemir, hugging his arm closely in attempt to feel more comfortable and safe with the stranger in my presence.

“So how have you been, girls? Been a while since I was able to stop by and check on you.”

“We have been just like all the other time you came by. I am trying to find new ways to amuse myself, Wendy is whoring around, and (Y/N) is getting nowhere with her illness.”

Ann responded, looking sympathetically at me. I snuggled closer to our savior, feeling pretty chilly from the wind blowing stronger than before. Today was just as busy of a day as always. People were all around, doing whatever they were supposed to. Whenever the villagers walked by, all kinds of insults were thrown our way. We knew exactly who they were directed towards, but the two males didn’t seem to mind them.

“An illness?”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. Yeah, it was true. I was ill, but not physically. I had a mental illness. No matter how many doctors, herbalists or mages tried to help me, it was all sent to vain. My problem was, I was scared of people, paranoid, which means I feel like someone is constantly watching me, stalking my every move, I was sometimes able to see things that weren’t exactly real, illusions, and to top it off, panic attacks. Nothing that could endanger my life, but highly uncomfortable.

“Something you shouldn’t poke your pretty nose into.”

Spat Wendy. After that, we spent the rest of the day just talking about what changed in the time we haven’t seen Vesemir.


	3. Chapter 3

„So? How would you like to spend the rest of today?”

Vesemir stood up, pulling me with himself since his arm was still in my firm grasp.

“Well, whatever you will decide to do I hope you will enjoy. I have work to attend to.”

Wendy said, walking into the busy streets. Before she could be lost in the many people, she turned around.

“If you want to see me perform, come to ‘The Poisonous Lily’!“

An imaginary kiss was blown the younger Witchers way, but he didn’t seem to be phased by it. Just shrugged and followed us back into the household. We spend most of the day talking and didn’t even realize how fast the day had gone by, soon it would be dark out. ‘I guess that’s what happens when you try to catch-up with someone who you haven’t seen for so long...’ I was in the kitchen, preparing something to chase the hunger away for us all. ‘Just a simple chicken soup should do.’ It didn’t take long for the meal to be served. We all sat around the table.

“(Y/N), how about a horse ride after this? You always love it when we do them. Ann, Geralt, you can tag along on Roach. How does that sound?”

“You can’t be serious. I’d rather a woman rides me, not my horse. I’m not gonna be a part of this.”

“Geralt, that’s rather inappropriate, don’t you agree? We are the guests at the moment, not to mention I would like you all to get along.”

“Does going to that brothel girl count as ‘spending time together’?”

And Geralt was gone, and since Ann couldn’t ride a horse on her own, she stayed at home while me and Vesemir took off on a nice little relaxing ride. The wind was gently playing with my hair, which was bothering Vesemir greatly since it somehow always ended up in his face, no matter how many times he pushed it behind my ear so it won’t get out of place.  Just as we arrived at the destination, a top of a small cliff, the sunset shone brightly and magnificently into distance. Everything was orange and pink, the clouds looked so soft. The time seem so slow.

“What was that?”

Vesemir turned around, taking out his silver blade. I turned my head in the direction he was facing, but before my body could react, I felt a stinking pain in my arm. That is the last think I remember before falling to the ground. A shriek of a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

The distant sound of metal colliding with its’ target, the claws of a beast. Nothing. Silence. Not a monster to be seen. But the old Witcher knew better than to assume it has gone. Invisibility was a tricky skill. The Moon Dust exploded, silver sparkles everywhere, and a silhouette of a woman. Jumping, running, unleashing its’ attacks in a wasted attempt to injure the Witcher. He was fighting brave, in hand his silver blade, calling Yrden for help. She was vulnerable now, Strike! One clean cut and the head of a Bruxa went flying.

With a startle, I woke up in a very familiar room. My room. It was already dark out, I could see that from my window. It was also very quiet, which at the moment seemed unnerving. What happened? How did I get back here? And why does my side hurt so? I gripped the fabric covering my sides, the pain was getting worse, shooting agonising signals all over my body. I would have laid back down, was there someone to explain my current situation. But I was all alone, craving for explication. ‘Everyone is possibly resting in their rooms. Should I bother them? Vesemir won’t mind, he is probably just meditating.’ I stood up, but my legs gave away as soon as they felt pressure being put on them. A slight wail of anguish left my parted lips. After a few seconds of resting, I tried yet again to rise and make my way out of this room, towards answers, expecting the pain this time. Limping my body, I couldn’t even make it to the door before they have been opened, curious cat-like yellow irises gazing at my struggling form before swiftly moving to my aid.

“Getting out of bed in your current state? Unwise.”

Rasped out a deep voice, its’ owned laying me slowly back under my covers, careful as to not hurt me.

“M-Mister Geralt?”

I stuttered out, frightened. I couldn’t move. Not because of the pain, but of fright. ‘Will he hurt me? He will, won’t he? Where is Vesemir? I want Vesemir here, where is he? Where is he? HERE IS HE?’ Ragged breathes were fighting to be let through, wheezing loudly. Eyes darting from place to place, frantic. Curling up into a fetal position, resting my head on my knees while trying to block out all and any sounds, limbs firmly grasping anything to make a wall of protection. Blanket, pillows, clothes. The pain long forgotten for my brain could not grasp any thought, anything except the panic, fear, anxiety, uneasiness, stress, worry, useless, Useless, USELESS! I warm, loving embrace enveloped me in its grip. A hand slowly caressing my back, sliding up and down in a calming manner. A gently whisper, a promise of something better, calmly tickling my senses. I felt safe and secure with this person. For he was my friend for quite some time. For he was the one who risked his life to safe mine. For he was the one who took care of me, supporting me through life. ‘Vesemir…’ My loud weeping must of caught his attention, and once more he hurried to my rescue, like any other time.

“It’s alright, (Y/N). Everything is alright…”


	5. Chapter 5

The upcoming morning was very quiet indeed. Everyone was sitting by the table, eating their breakfast. But the silence wasn’t awkward, no. It was comforting, calming somehow. Chewing on a piece of bread I wasn’t hungry at all, just like any other mornings, but Ann insisted breakfast is very important to get the energy to start the day, so I didn’t have much of a choice.

“Ah, by the way Mister Geralt, thank you for the great time we had yesterday! I didn’t have so much fun in a long time.”

And the warm atmosphere was ruined. Thank you, Wendy. ‘Cannot they discuss this elsewhere?’ As a person with a rather awkward and shy personality, I found it inappropriate to discuss personal matters in the presence of other people, and I found Sex, which I assumed happened between them, a VERY person aspect of a persons’ life. I just found it embarrassing, and felt like I should leave as soon as the conversation took this turn, which is exactly what I did. Quickly, and rather not lady-like, I devoured the last bits of my meal before taking off to the gardens, where birds always sing by this hour the loveliest.

“How are you feeling?”

Vesemir slowly approached me, taking his seat next to me in the grass.

“I’m great actually, thanks to you Mist- I mean uncle Vesemir.”

I smiled. Today was a good day, which made me feel even better. The shining sun and blooming blossoms were making my mood positive. Vesemir was so kind as to stay with me in the room for the whole night after that ‘little incident’, making me feel protected and safe enough to actually fall asleep.

“I suppose you would like to hear what happened?”

“I’d love to, if you would.”

“Well, you see, we were ambushed by a Bruxa. A higher vampire that vents mostly in the night, looking for its’ prey. We seemed to be the unlucky victims this time. She crept up on us, attacked so swiftly I couldn’t respond in time. I’m so sorry. I guess I’m getting too old.”

His hand was grasping the handle of his silver sword. He seemed uneasy. Why would he be so upset? ‘It’s not like the injury is so bad…’

“There is nothing to apologize for, you see? You risked your life to kill that Bruxa to save me. If it wouldn’t be for you, my corpse would be lying dead somewhere in the wild.”

“But was it not for me, you wouldn’t of come to such a place in the first way.”

His frown deepened the wrinkles between his eyebrows.

“Was it not for you, I would be long dead by now… You saved my life more than once, more than twice, and I cannot thank you enough. What is a little cut in comparison to what you have done from me so far? For us? We are both safe and sound, is it not what matters the most? If it was anyone’s fault, it was the Bruxas’, not yours. End of it!”

I smiled at my friend, which seemed to brighten his spirit as well. A little gasp was heard.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes, I must have been moving around too much.”

I scratched the back of my head like a little kid who just got in trouble and was about to be scolded by their mother. I was scoped up within a second, but by who? Couldn’t been one of my sisters, the persons hands were masculine hands of a man. Vesemir was still sitting on the grass… Which means…

“You have a lot of explaining to do, kid.”

I was kidnapped by the White Wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

„P-Please let me go, Mister Geralt…“

‘Too close, Too close, Too close!‘ I was internally screaming. Who wouldn’t?! He may be handsome, but he is still intimidating. And after what happened the previous night, I didn’t feel like being anywhere near him, let alone talk to him or be touched by him.

“Geralt, put her down now!”

I could hear the sound of Vesemirs’ voice somewhere, but we were already in a different part of the house. My kicks and punches did nothing to affect him, not even slow him down in his stroll. ‘What is happening?!’ I didn’t know what was going on around me, what has gotten into him. And that alone scared me. My breaths quickened and shortened. Just like before, I could feel it. The anguish, suffering, Scared! It was happening! Happening again and I couldn’t control it! I knew I couldn’t. Not here! Not now! Let go, Let go, LET GO! I was shouting at this point, frightened, chilled to the bone, cold electricity going thru my body making me jolt. Fear! But what was I fearing? What was I fighting for? I knew it… I knew he didn’t want to hurt me, but he could! Small drops of blood were dripping down my nose as it collided with the hard floor. No time to waste, I have to RUN! ‘My room, my room!’ Throwing the doors open I stormed in, locking them after me. I was safe… I was saved… I was alri-

“Open the door now, BRAT!!”

A shout from the other side, deep and deadly, strong fists colliding with the door.

“No, No, NO! Get out, Get out, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!”

‘Get out of my head!’ The banging ceased, and all I could hear were my harsh breaths. ‘…Has he gone?...’ I slid down the wall, sitting, hugging my knees close to me for protection. Instincts. ‘In, and out… In, and out…’ My breathing slowly turned back to its’ original pace, my head clear now.

“(Y/N), are you there?”

Vesemir…

“Sis, let me in please? I have a blueberry pie just for you.”

Ann…

“If you come out, I will give you that dress of mine which you always admired.”

Wendy… I’m sorry…

“This is why I don’t like meeting new people…”


	7. Chapter 7

„Now, let’s talk this out, shall we? You (Y/N) don’t worry. If anything happens, I’m here for you. And you Geralt, you are forbidden to come any closer to (Y/N), understood?“

Me, Vesemir and Geralt were in my room. I was sitting on my bed, hiding behind the covers with Vesemir next to me, while Geralt was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking rather unpleased.

“Hmm.”

Was the White Wolfs’ simple reply to his teacher, looking out the window. By now he was probably regretting his previous behaviour which led to this discussion. My eyes seemed to be glued to his face, which bore an unreadable expression. Or would Expressionless be more accurate? He caught me gazing, which made me instantly turn my head the other way, avoiding any form of eyes contact.

“Now then Geralt, I’m sure you must be confused as to what you witnessed. If you don’t mind, I shall explain and answer any questions thrown at me. Now, where to begin? I guess, let’s just start from the very beginning. When I first spoke to (Y/N), after she woke up, she was …”

I ignored the whole explanation, focusing my thoughts on more cheerful things. Like flower, I really like flowers. Especially white roses. But those were common only in the big, rich cities and only powerful people with strong influence and wealth could afford them in their gardens. ‘Ah, I remember once, when we went to Novigrad, we saw the garden full of them. I was stupid to not have taken one. There were so many the owners sure wouldn’t suspect one missing rose.’  

“Well then, now that everything is clear, how about you two spend a bit of time bonding, eh? I will leave you to it…”

The door closed. ‘Wait, WHAT!?’ I was left alone with Geralt in the room. ‘What in the Gods’ name was Vesemir thinking, leaving me here?!’ I would try to make a run for it and follow Vesemir wherever he went, but the door was blocked behind a masculine body as soon as I glanced at it.

“Don’t even think about trying to run…Again.”

‘How can he even speak like that? Doesn’t it hurt to speak this raspy?’

“I wasn’t thinking of escaping. Just watching uncle Vesemir leave.”

How was I supposed to bond with HIM? I was not very fond of his presence, and I was pretty sure he himself wasn’t thrilled over getting to know each other.

“Sorry…for all the trouble…”

I buried my face into the softness of my blankets, my cheeks were burning up from the embarrassment. I behaved like a child having a tantrum. ‘To think he saw me like that, what a great first impression I must have made…’ My tear got soaked by the cloth. ‘Gosh, so embarrassing!’ I closed both my eyes tightly, just wishing for him to be on his merry way back to Kaer Morhen or wherever he was planning to go.

“No kiddin. You really are no good with new people.”

A chuckle? Was he being friendly? After all of that…

“Sorry.”

He was trying to be nice? My nose started hurting from pressing my face too hard against the quilt. Thankfully my nose wasn’t broken, but it still hurt. My side was also not helping.

“I should be the one apologizing, kid. I scared you, and I hurt you as well.”

I lifted my head, finding the courage to look at him, only to find him kneeling next to my bed. He looked back at me, his hand moved oh so slowly towards my face, caressing it. It was as if… He turned into a completely different person. So slowly…so carefully…

“…so gently…”

His ears twitched, I saw it from the corner of my eyes. Oh-um, did I say that out loud? ‘Please, Please, tell me he didn’t hear it!’ My face heating up more.

“A delicate flower is meant to be handled gently, with care.”

‘Where did that come from?!’ I was sure at his point my face could put a tomato to shame by its’ redness. My heart was beating franticly, but this time it didn’t feel uneasy, nor unpleasant. I was excited. The warmth of his big palm, his eyes gazing at me, his hot breath hitting my naked skin.

“I treat my women as they should be treated, as a treasure. I give them what they wish for, the jewels, the memories…the pleasure.”

“Leave.”

My blush disappeared, and so did the cozy feeling. I took his hand in mine, delicately, distancing it from my cheek. He looked surprised, astonished even? As if no woman has ever rejected him. ‘But with his looks and body, that might as well be the case.’ Before he could comprehend what was going on, I led him out the door, silently closing it behind him.

“Did she…just…”

The rain outside looked inviting. ‘Maybe I should go out for a bit.’


	8. Chapter 8

„Heard you kicked the Witcher out of you room. He did something? Because if yes, he is a son of death! “

Ann was standing next to me as we were both getting soaked by the rain drops.

“He ruined a nice moment with flirting.”

I took one foot in the river. It had its’ advantages as much as disadvantages to live right next to a stream.

“Son of a bitch better keeps his hands to himself before I cut them off!”

Aaaand the over protective Ann is here.

“Would like to see you try.”

Witchers really can be sneaky if they want to. I didn’t hear his footsteps at all. We turned to the source of a male voice, not surprised in the slightest to find the mentioned Witcher just a few feet away.

“Fuck off freak. Can’t you see you’re not wanted here?”

Spit landed on his face as Ann stepped closer to him, challenging him with her look to oppose her.

“Where did that happy-go-lucky playful girl from before go? Now I see an ugly imposter. You might not work at a brothel, but spit on me one more time and I won’t have mercy, whore.”

His hand made a strange gesture in the air and there was this white glow surrounding Ann’s head.

“Ei, on my way.”

And she left.

“Talking about an imposter but you are no better yourself. First, a brute who wanted nothing to do with us, rounding the brothels and not being exactly ‘polite’. Then, a curious man interested in my medical condition. After that, a charming gentleman trying to woo me into bed. Now who are you going to transform into, Witcher?”

I wanted to sound angry, but when I heard his light laughter I realised my attempt was in vain.

“Ahh, is the little lady upset? I know a few ways how to make women forget them negative thoughts.”

His fingertips brushed against the exposed skin of my upper arm, making me feel goosebumps. I took his hand away, like last time, and bowed.

“I’m sorry, but I really am not interested.”

“And what would make you interested?”

He pushed, invading my personal space.

“Can you step back, please? This is a bit… uncomfortable.”

He smirked slightly.

“If you answer my question, I might.”

‘Blackmailing bastard.’ I took a step back, he took one forward. Back, forward. Back, forward. It looked like some weird kind of dance, a bit stiff. My back made contact with our house, and the Witcher swiftly trapped me with both of his hands on each side of my head.

“I can be anything you want me. Hard and rough, slow and caring, kind and loving. So, what will it be?”

His body was firmly pressed against mine. I couldn’t resist, not even move a finger. His head hunched over. Something slimy travelled around my neck, making me let out a gasp. From my jugular notch up to the tip of my chin, leaving a wet path. My legs were weak as a jelly, nearly letting me fall to the ground if it weren’t for the Witchers hands and body keeping me in place.

“G-Geralt…”


	9. Chapter 9

„Alright, I’m off! “

I shouted, exiting thru the main door. Today was a lovely day for some shopping and the marketplace was filled with so many people it was difficult to move around. Our food supplies were running low, so it was time to go pick up some fish, meat, vegetable and other stuff. Also, a drink would be nice. Ever since the day Geralt suddenly came onto me and I kind of left my handprint on his left cheek, he has gone missing. Uncle Vesemir reassured me there was nothing to worry about. Mister Geralt was an experienced Witcher, more than capable of taking care of himself. “He is probably just somewhere out there, whoring and drinking.” Is what uncle said when asked why he isn’t concerned with his student’s absence.

“Ah, excuse me.”

I shouted over the noisy citizens chatting merrily as I tried to make my way towards a fresh fish stand. Picking a few pieces and paying for them, a tavern was the next stop. While celebrating Vesemir’s homecoming we drank all the booze, so now we had to get that as well. Reaching for the handle of the entrance door to the tavern, someone roughly wrapped their arm around mine, dragging me forcefully into a dark rotted alley. The items bought scattered all around the ground, and a sharp object pointed to my throat.

“Lookie what we have ‘ere, boys! A woman all on her own. Oh, don’t be scared darlin’, We ain’t gonna kill ya, we just wanna play a bit! “

One of the three attackers said, reaching for my blouse. The buttons slowly coming loose as I struggled, quickly earning a sharp slap over my cheek.

“Look bitch, stop movin’ or it ain’t gonna be pretty for ya! “

A second man spoke, the one holding a sharp shard from a broken bottle to my neck. ‘Is he threatening to kill me?!?’ I ceased my movement immediately.

“P-please… Please let me go! I-I can give you gold… Just don’t hurt m-me, please…”

I felt the fresh air hit my bare chest, arching my back quickly to be as far away from those monsters as possible. But it didn’t do anything. The third person soon came to grasp one of my breasts and rather harshly tugging on it, making me squeak and ready myself to scream for help. As I opened my mouth, a dirty cloth was shown into it, rendering me unable to call out to anyone.

“Be a good girl and you will be able to enjoy this as well.”

Spoke the third man, coming closer to me and grinding his hips into mine while ripping my skirt off me. I wept silently as the three men touched me and prepared for the worst when they started one by one taking their belts and trousers off. My wrists were already bloodied from the strong hold they were locked in, the blood slowly traveling from my hands that were held above me down my arms to my shoulders, neck and between my breasts. Cold weather biting at my skin, sharply shaped stones beneath me cutting into my feet. From around the corner, voice of people who didn’t know what was going on, merrily continuing their daily life not sparing a glance into the alleyway. Why would they? It smelled like piss and vomit there, making me gag from disgust. One of them opened my legs, positioning himself on from of my entrance. Just when he was going to move, his head went flying. Red was everywhere. The other two quickly turned around, forgetting about me and facing their opponent.

“Get lost, scum!”

One spitted, holding out the sharp shard as a proof that he has a weapon to defend himself with, maybe even use to attack and kill whoever was your saviour.

“You were about to rape a defenceless woman, yet you are calling ME scum? Guess you need to learn a lesson.”

A deep, throaty voice responded, yellow cat-like eyes shining in the shadow. Not a second later the sound of one shielding their sword was heard. I crawled around, gathering the remains of my clothes, trying to wrap them around myself to shield my bare body from a person’s eyes. It didn’t help much. All that was left were shreds, nothing more. Nothing that could be called clothes anymore, for it covered nothing. Turning around when I heard an ear killing screech, I saw a muscle fall to the ground. ‘Is that… a tongue….?!’

“This is so that you won’t be able to threaten her ever again.”

Their hands departed from their bodies falling to the ground.

“This is so that you won’t be able to touch her ever again.”

Their eyeballs were gouged out.

“This is so that you won’t be able to look at her ever again.”

“And this…”

He thrusted his sword into the between of their thighs towards their …. Ahem…. Private area.

“This is so that you won’t have a reason to touch her ever again.”

The men fell to the ground. Wheezing and screeching, it was as plain as a day they were in great pain. I was swept into the strong arms of my saviour, who draped his cape over my barely covered body. We left the alley and the men in it to die either from not being able to handle the pain, or from loosing too much blood. Their death was certain. Not a word was spoken between us as Mister Geralt quickly carried me in the direction of my home. Black dots appeared in my vision and my head started to spin. I could feel my consciousness slipping away, but before I stilled into the dark, I uttered my last words.

“G-geralt…. Thank y-you…”

 


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been five days since I barricaded myself in my room, not setting foot outside. Who would after what I had experienced? I felt vile, my skin still remembering the disgusting feeling of those pigs touching me. Scratching my hands and legs, there were soon small drops of blood running down my body.

“Ah, it reopened again…”

The now even deeper scratches that were trying to heal as much as possible overnight were once more flowing with my crimson life. I haven’t eaten much, mainly throwing the leftovers out the window so that whenever Wendy came to collect the dishes she wouldn’t stress herself over how I had eaten nearly nothing. Even if I did eat it, I would throw it all up. My stomach was constantly acting up lately. The sickening feeling of those men touching me kept me up late at night. My face was exhausted, with dark circles under my eyes. I have also become thinner. Not considerately, but still. It was a sign I wasn’t eating enough, but I couldn’t bring myself to eat more.

“(Y/N), please….”

My head shot up, looking at whoever spoke my name. Geralt? …Or is that Vesemir? My eyesight was blurry, I couldn’t make the person out. All I saw was ashen hair and a tall, muscular posture. Were they getting closer? Or was it just my mind? I felt in again, and my hands started automatically moving up and down. Straining themselves in more blood before cutting my nails deeper into the flesh. That feeling, the feeling of THEM burned my skin.

“Dirty, it’s so dirty…”

I muttered to myself, scrubbing harder.

“My skin is dirty…”

Again, the figure seemed to move forward, now lowering itself on one knee to be on the same eye level with the sitting me. Their hand seemed to reach out to my face, before halting in its movement. Did they change their mind?

“I have to get rid of the dirt under my skin…”

A soft sigh left their lips, but something wasn’t right. It seemed troubled, pitiful maybe? The hand, still outstretched as if contemplating whenever to go along with the plan or retreat for now. 

“Come here…”

The hand slipped behind my head, leading it slightly forward to rest on someone’s shoulder. My hands stopped, but not because I willed them to. Someone was holing them, pressing them together with their own. A string, a whisper of sweet words and promises filled the small room. Their melody lulling me to sleep as I felt the fabric of my blouse’s sleeves disappear around the area of my scratches. The deep burning feeling was replaced with something cool, yet soft. Something small, that traveled up and down my hurt arms. Were those lips?

“I will make sure to clean them for you before you wake up, so don’t worry and get some rest…”

That voice.

“Geralt?”


	11. Chapter 11

Curled up in Vesemir’s tight embrace I let the blanket fall off me as my body gets up from the comfortable bed. My arms, no longer bandaged, were nude to the world as I was wearing a blouse with short sleeves. Surprisingly, after my not so little mental break-down, there were no scars to be seen on my uncovered skin, thanks to the local herbalist and her professional help with tending to my injuries. My physical wounds were not the only ones’ healing. It’s been about two weeks since my little… accident… and thanks to everyone’s support I once more started taking proper care of myself. I have been drinking and eating regularly as well as going in the garden to breathe some fresh air once or twice a day. Or course, I only left my house if accompanied. I also tried to spend as little time as possible cooped up in my room, mostly leaving me to choose between cooking my stress away in the kitchen or tailing behind someone.

“Getting up so soon? The sun isn’t even up yet.”

Taking my clothes with myself to the bathroom I looked at Vesemir.

“I know. I want to surprise the others with the best breakfast of their lives, as a ‘Thank you’ for all the support and love.”

“Wait, what do you mean: I want to surprise the others? What about me?!”

“Don’t worry, of course I will be cooking for you as well! It’s just that since you know my plans, it won’t be much of a surprise for you anymore.”

I chuckled before closing the bathroom door. After swiftly getting dressed, I made my way towards the kitchen trying to not make any noises that could wake up the others. Standing in the kitchen I decided to start with the eggs and bacon. Putting the ingredients on the table I started working my magic until a pair of arms sneaked around my waist. Scared of the newcomer I squeaked and quickly spun around. Or at least I tried to, but the hold was too strong to permit me any movement.

“No need to be alarmed (Y/N).”

The voice behind me said. The younger Witcher’s voice. ‘Could of thought so…’

“Mister Geralt, what are you up and running for so early?”

His head came to rest on top of mine. I felt a shiver, a jolt of electricity running up my spine. Lately, he has been a bit more touchy, claiming he just wanted to be near me as often as possible in order to protect me. I, on the other hand, did not mind his touches as much as I did before. He gained quite a bit of my trust, so I wasn’t scared of him being near me now, his company was slowly becoming rather pleasant. His fingers set ablaze any flesh they stroked ever so slightly as his arms traveled up, from my waist over my sides to my backside and finally, came to halt on my shoulders, which were by now rather tense.

“I should be the one asking that question. Witchers don’t require as much sleep as humans.”

His palms started kneading on my body, giving me a rather slow and sensual massage. Closing my eyes, I could hear the chirping of the birds outside, smell the flowers in full bloom offering an aromatic scent, feel the hands slowly exploring my behind. Letting my head fall back with my lips parted just a bit while being imprisoned between the Witcher and the table a low, almost inaudible moan filled the air. For the Witcher however, it was loud enough to encourage him to continue his actions.

“M-Mister Geralt… W-what are you doing?”

I turned my head to the side, seeking to see and hear his reasoning. His body pressed tightly against mine, leaving absolutely no space between us, unlike before, and showing me into the table was the only response I got. His hands slid from my shoulders onto my sides, running up and down, adding a bit of pressure before releasing it and repeating the cycle. His chest pushed me forward until I had to support my upper body placing my hands on the table in front of me. As my posture was a bit bent it made my bottom stick out, which the Witcher took advantage of immediately. His hips grinding into mine he raised my bottom higher placing his hands on my thighs before pushing them against his own, making us move in synchronization. My mind was still in a haze from just waking up not even minutes ago, and this tempo was way too quick for me to fully grasp what is actually going on.

“Ge-…Gera-“

I gasped, trying to get the man’s attention, yet each time I was interrupted by moans and groans. Even when in my mind, I was not sure how I was supped to respond, my body more than happily did so for me, moving my hips back and forth ever so slowly. The hands supporting my weight slid forward until I was laying on the table, my breast pressed into the cold wooden furniture and a braid of my hair sticking to my cheek. Once realizing the lack of movement against me, I tilted me head to the side, looking behind myself the best I could from my current position with pleading eyes at Geralt. Was I pleading for him to stop or to keep going? I could not make up my mind. He bent forward, his lips nearing my ear as his hot breath hit the naked skin of my neck.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I WILL fuck your brains out right here, right now (Y/N).”

He bit onto my ear, his eyes literally shining yellowish. His right arm slowly reaching for the hem of my undergarment under my skirt, while his left one sneaked it’s was inside my blouse. His fingers graced teasingly over the pink sensitive bud on my breast, as he found my lower lips, ready to plunge a finger inside me as he-

“(Y/N), WHERE ARE YOU?!?”

Excellent job Ann, what a mood killer.


	12. Chapter 12

The breakfast was a peaceful one, which was rather rare in this house. Wendy and Ann were usually arguing all day long. Sometimes I wonder how one of them haven’t left yet? Seeing as they are having a pretty rough time tolerating the presence of the other. But I’m glad neither of them decided to abandon us. I loved them for everything they had, be it their qualities or flaws. After all, no one can be perfect.

“Wendy, (Y/N), Ann, it seems like Yennefer, a… friend… of ours is in the town. We will be meeting up with her in a pub regarding a contract we are to help her with and I was wondering if you girls would like to come with? No point sitting home all day.”

Vesemir offered, looking up from his plate while rolling his shoulders.

“Yennefer? You mean the sorceress from the ballads?! Of course we are coming with, right?!”

Ann shouted jumping up and down, yeez where does she get all this energy so early in the morning?

“Sorry, but you will have to count me out. No free time you see. I am working today.”

Wendy winked at Geralt. Maybe she was trying to get him to visit her at the brothel while her shift again? Doesn’t really matter.

“I would be delighted to go, that is if it won’t be too much trouble for you.”

I finished my plate and collected all the dishes, leaving them in the kitchen to come back to discuss todays’ plans.

“What??!! Novigrad?!!? You mean we will have to go there on horse-back?!!”

I head as soon as I rejoined my dear friends.

“What? Would you rather go on foot?”

Geralt sneered.

“No, of course not!!”

“Then stop whining.”

We went to our separate rooms to pack what little we would need. A change of clothes, some food and drinks for the road as well as some coin. Everything was ready, now just to set off.

“Alright, let’s go!!”

 


	13. Chapter 13

My hands, curled around a certain Witchers’ neck, were firmly pushing Geralts’ body against mine with no space between us. My head resting in the crook of his neck as our forms moved around in sync. A silent gasp slid out of my lips at the fast pace we were going at, rocking back and forth. How? How did this come to?

Flashback

“Alright, let’s go!”

Ann fist pumped the air excitedly. Getting up on his horse, Geralt already impatient, because seemingly from when Vesemir told us, we were supposed to depart half an hour ago, but our packing took a bit longer than awaited.

“Damn… Geralt, you and Ann go ahead. I forgot to pick up my silver sword from the blacksmith after he repaired it. Me and (Y/N) will catch up to you as soon as possible.”

Vesemir glared at nothing in particular, probably cursing his forgetfulness. I turned around, ready to go see the smith and take care of the matter as fast as possible. I too, was longing to explore the city. But before making the first step, Ann pulled me by my sleeve, making me pause.

“No way I am riding with Mr. Meanie, not after how rude he was today during breakfast!”

She exclaimed, making a pouty face with puffed cheeks. In my opinion, as childish as the act may be, it was pretty cute.

“Good, because I had no desire to ride with you either, brat.”

Geralt retorted, looking the least bit annoyed.  

“Now (Y/N), come here.”

Before I realized it, I was sitting on Roach, already on the path. Panicking I quickly tried to escape my demise as I did not wish to be alone with the Witcher at the moment due to the embarrassing… ehm… stuff… that happened this morning. After about nine failed attempts to jump off of the horse I gave up.

End of Flashback

And now, here we were. Galloping over the hills and far beyond. Though I have my suspicions the reason why we are going so fast is so that I would cling onto Geralt in hoped of not falling.

“Mister Geralt, how much longer?”

I looked up into his eyes. My bottom was starting to hurt from the uncomfortable leather saddle.

“Just a bit longer. Are you uncomfortable?”

He positioned the reins into one hand only, using the other one to wrap around me. I gave a gentle nod. He nodded as well and slowed the pace to a swift walk.

“Listen, about earlier…”

He started, drawing circles over my back in a calming manner. Feels nice. I quickly avoided his burning stare and hid my head back into the crook of his neck, waiting for him to continue.

“I’m sorry if I scared you. I know it’s scary to you when people get too close to you. I don’t now what came over me, so sorry.”

He was leaning into my embrace, which kept me from falling off the horse.

“I never intended to hurt you.”

His beard tickled my cheek.

“And I will NEVER let you get hurt.”

His soft lips grazed over my cheekbone.

“By me, or ANYONE else.”

I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling. It was a few hours since we set off and I was a bit tired. I changed my position to s slightly more comfortable one.

“If ANYONE ever tries to hurt you…”

I slowly fell into my Wonderland, my fairy tale, my Utopia.

“I will make sure they NEVER will.”

The corners of his mouth barely curved upwards.


	14. Chapter 14

When I came to, instead of on Roaches’ back I was laying on a soft surface that bent under my weight just the tinniest bit, caressing my curves. The blanket must have been made of clouds from heavens, for I have never felt anything as delicate, inviting and soothing as this. As much as I hated it, I had no choice but to leave my little Paradise. My feet hit the cold floors of wherever I was, sending a jolt of cold up my back, creating goosebumps on it’s way. Hesitantly lifting myself up, letting the covers to fall back, I looked around the unfamiliar room. Quite fancy. It looked like a rich mans’ property. Everything was simply hypnotizing me with its’ beauty. Even the silken curtains were embroidered with gold. A door leading to what I presumed was bathroom was open, letting me peek in in case someone was there. However, the room was empty, expect the furniture.

“Get dressed, you will be meeting someone.”

Strong hands caressed my nude thighs. I jumped and turned around, coming face to… well… chest, thanks to the height difference, with my assaulter.

“Mister Geralt, don’t scare me like that.”

I poked his cheek.

“Lately, you seem to have picked up a habit of sneaking up on me, how mean.”

He kept his gaze locked with mine, tilting his head to the right before taking hold of the hand I poked him with. He licked his lips seductively and neared my still pointed index finger to them, giving the tip a small peck before biting down gently. Running his tongue over the soft belly of my finger, which was now covered in his saliva, my face felt hotter than before, and as if an instinctive reaction to his actions, my eyes darted to the corner, avoiding looking anywhere near him while also trying to free my hand, which proved fruitless.

“And you seem to have picked up the habit of enjoying my presence. I am honored.”

His teeth nibbled my skin ever so lightly. I felt my blouse slowly coming undone, sliding down my shoulde-

“GERALT OF MOTHERFUCKING RIVIA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!”

The door flew open so quickly, when it collided with the opposite wall, I was sure the bang must have been heard everywhere in the building. Geralt was quick to let me go and cover me back up with the piece of clothing I slept in.

“I hate her.”

He mumbled, before being dragged off by a rather furious Ann. A giggle escaped my lips as soon as the door closed again. What a sight to behold.


	15. Chapter 15

„WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN (Y/N)S‘ ROOM, HUH?!?“

The shouts of an enraged Ann sounded thru the Inn, causing the other guests to gather around a small table with a total of six people sitting by to find out what the ruckus was about.

“Now, now, let’s settle down, shall we?”

A gentler voice, one I have never heard before, tried reasoning with my fuming sibling. Don’t think that’s gonna be of any help.

“I wasn’t doing anything.”

Came Geralt’s monotonous voice, as I descended the last few steps, making my way towards the odd group of people, which only half of them I knew. I don’t feel comfortable. Are those guys over there, by the bar looking at me? Why is that woman sitting there laughing? Could she be laughing at me? There are too many people here!

“YEAH RIGHT! BECAUSE I TOO, LIKE TO INVADE PEOPLE’S ROOMS WHILE IT’S OCCUPANTS ARE SLEEPING, ONCE IN A WHILE, PROBABLY MOLESTING THEM IN THE PROCESS!!”

If I go over there, only more attention will be thrown upon me… Maybe I should just go back to the room and tell everyone I’m not feeling quite well enough to leave the bed? I felt a not exactly enjoyable tingling sensation all of a sudden. Lifting my head, my eyes made contact with a woman. Long raven locks, sparkling violet eyes, slender figure with beautiful curves. She looked divine. Her gaze moved up and down, I was not sure what her intentions were but as soon as she was done, a nasty sneer was sent my way. Her eyes held hatred and disgust, did I do something wrong? Then the lady dressed in black and white only shifter her attention to Geralt, who was still bickering with Ann about what went down in the nice room just minutes ago, before sliding her palm over his cheek and leaning in. I felt a pang of something, and I didn’t like it. Not one bit. The male didn’t seem to mind, he wasn’t protesting or avoiding her advances in any way. Was it my imagination, or was he leaning in as well now? When their lips were about to indulge in a passionate dance, my heart clenched strongly. I didn’t like this feeling! My legs carried me up the flight of stairs and towards the destination of the room. Seeing the door, a sped up, reaching for the handle, but unfortunately, I felt myself collide with something…. Or someone? An arm wrapped around my back, saving me from the surely painful collision with the Inn’s floors.

“Are you alright, miss?”

A honey-sweet voice caressed my ears. Looking up, my savior was standing there in all his glory. Recognizing the tip of his ears as a certain elven trait, along with his high cheek bones and rather gentlemanly manners, I came to the deduction the one before me was no human. He was a creature of the forest and nature.

“Y-Yes, I’m alright! Thank you very much sir, and please do forgive me for running into you, I was in a bit of hurry.”

I bowed to the elf. My eyes shifting between him and the door. I wanted to be in the room already but running off after what just happened would be plain rude towards the man.

“There is no need for thanking me, I assure you. But please, do be more careful next time.”

He bowed a bit as well, before turning to whatever I was so distracted by. Offering me his hand, which I gratefully took, he gracefully strode towards the door before holding it open for me to enter. Before I could thank him once more, he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

‘Was he playing me? He didn’t try to escape the woman’s advances. Was he playing her? They seemed to know each other well by their closeness. Was I just a form of entertainment? He DID try to get under my skirt just the second (I think?) day we knew each other. Would he just throw me away like a piece of garbage? There was no way I could compete against THAT woman. Did he even really care about me to begin with? Why did I even have my hopes up? Someone like me… Someone ugly like me… and stupid… I’m so fucking stupid… Deceiving myself into thinking he actually have a damn… haha… as if anyone would… give a damn about an ugly freak like me!’ I crawled over to the corner, taking the covers with me. Curled up into a ball I gripped my hair, ripping a few strands out.

“…as if… as if…”

I pushed my head hard against my knees, ripping more hair out in hopes of my physical pain drowning the emotional one. ‘I’m just a useless piece of trash… a waste of space…’ My lips bit onto the soft flesh of my lower lip. ‘…I never asked for this… I never asked for it…’ The flesh ripped, creating a stream of blood going down by chin and dripping on the covers whapped around me. Roughly letting go of my hair and instead placing my hands on my face, nails harshly digging into my cheeks, forehead, chin. ‘… I never… I never…’ Fingers over my eyes, covering them.

“I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN!”

My vision turned red, as did my hands. The pain was too much, I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Reaching my hand, I touched the strange surface over my left eye. It’s only been minutes since I woke up from my slumber. It hurts. Sticking my fingers under what I understood was a bandage, I moved them around. It hurts. Slowly undoing the bandage and letting it fall to the ground as it curled around itself. What an intense shade of gray, it made my eye hurt just looking at it. It hurts. I stood up, moving my form over to the door. I had no idea where I was going, why I was going there or where even I was at the moment. Everything was fuzzy, I couldn’t see clearly. I didn’t need to see. I just wanted to go away. Run away. Because it hurts. Wherever away may be, I don’t care. A hand, covered in all black, reached forward from behind me, slowly placing itself over my mouth. Another one grasped my side.

“My, my, what a bad girl you have grown up to be. I am quite disappointed, (Y/N) dear. Now, open up.”

His hand over my mouth moved. Sliding his fingers between my lips, strengthening his drip on my sides was all he needed t do for me to open my mouth, letting out a painful gasp. His hand traveled down my throat, making me choke.

“That’s it, good girl.”

His other hand traveled over to my throat, grasping it.

“Always be a good girl for me.”

He clutched my tongue, moving his hand back out of my mouth along with the muscle that now lay in his hold.

“You will do that for me, right? You will be good for me.”

He gripped my lower jaw, rendering it wide open. My saliva was dripping on the wooden floors, smearing them.

“You will keep silent for me, right?”

My tears were streaming down my face freely. I couldn’t move my body, I was paralyzed. My breathing stilled, I was choking unable to take a breath in. My lungs wouldn’t work no matter how much I begged them to. Seeping noises filled the room, my vision blackening, face being drained of color.

“Do it for your big brother.”

The ripping sensation took over all my senses. My tongue! It made wet sounds similar to ripping a rope in two. And it must of looked the same as well, strings snapping swishing back and forth, covering everything in deep red.

“Good, that is good. You are so good for me, maybe I should give you a treat.”

My tongue, he threw it on the floor in front of us. I think. I can’t think anymore, I can’t see anymore, I can’t hear anymore. As soon as he retreated his hands, my motionless body fell on the ground, in the puddle of my own blood which I was not choking on. All I could feel was the metallic taste of my life essence running down my throat, drinking it.

“Here, this is for you.”

Something was placed next to my head, before the figure left. It hurts. Shifting my gaze towards the object, I find myself staring into my own eye.


	18. Chapter 18

The noise coming from behind the door didn’t help my headache at all. I couldn’t for God’s love remember what happened before I fell asleep. Or did I pass out? Anyways, I just woke up from mu slumber.

“-ever this bad. I have no idea wh-“

I heard bits of conversation. I got up and went to the door.

“-en was the last time something like this happ-“

What are they talking about? I reached for the door know.

“I don’t quite recall... Must have been a real long time ago.”

I twisted it.

“Is it some kind of a curse maybe?”

I pushed them open. Looking around I spotted a small table with a few chairs by it. The occupants of these chairs were well known to me. Walking over to them, a sudden wave of nausea hit me hard. Gripping my stomach, before I could fall to the ground a pair of arms hoisted me up, helping me over to a chair.

“Thank you.”

I said to Wendy, who now stood by me, probably to make sure I am well. Wendy, Ann, Vesemir, … wait, is that all? I mean, where is Geralt? And that beautiful lady from before… Before? My headache got stronger. A tsunami of pain washer over me, making me curl into a ball. Something flashed before my eyes… a memory? A man, tall and well dressed. I feel like I’ve seen him before, but where could that possibly be? He was reaching to me, a smile plastered on his face. Fake.

“(Y/N)!”

A hot sensation spread thru my cheek. What? I was struck?

“(Y/N), are you alright? You suddenly started holding your head, curled and weren’t responding to anything we did or said!”

I let go of my hair, noting that my hold was so strong I managed to tear some of it out. The locks now falling to the ground.

“I’m sorry.”

I mumbled. Taking a cup in front of me I sipped on the beverage in it. No idea what it was, but it was delicious.

“(Y/N), do you remember what happened?”

Vesemir leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. I told him that I retreated into my room after not feeling well. Unconsciously, me hand reached to tuck the hair that was falling in my face, but I felt something covering my face. I felt the material more. A piece of clothing?

“What’s this?”

How could I not realize? There was something covering my eye. How have I not realized it till now? Maybe because I was confused, or adrenalin pumping thru my veins made me clueless to this or something like this?

“You really don’t remember, do you?”

I shook my head.

“(Y/N), you tried to gouge your eye out.”


	19. Chapter 19

Every bit of information I could of wanted was covered by Vesemir’s brief explanation. Apparently, my mental instability caused me to have a panic seizure and I, once more, ended up hurting myself. In exchange for wasting their time with the description of what happened, I told them about the flash of what I believed was a memory from before I lost it. Now, about three hours later, here we were, sitting down at one of the pub tables. I was introduced to Dandelion, a rather talkative bard who, apparently, was a great friend of Geralt’s. If not for Vesemir’s confirmation of the truthfulness of his words, I would not of believed him. Geralt and Dandelion were, from what I knew so far, pretty much complete opposites.

“Speaking of Geralt, where is he?”

Dandelion was forced to stop his bardish private performance of trying to show off his talents to me in order to answer my question.

“Why my dear friend rode off to help Yennefer with some rather complicated job. But you must forgive me, for I have no closer information as to where they are or what it is they are doing, my sweet pie.”

He replied.

“Yennefer?”

I asked dumbfounded. I think I might have heard Vesemir mention some Yennefer somewhere in the past, but I don’t quite remember why. Something about a broken bed?

“Of course, Yennefer! She is a sorceress, and also Geralt’s past lover. Recently however they broke up. Apparently, he no longer felt the same passion for her after a Djinn broke the spell.”

He made a dramatic pose. Wait, do I see sparkles around him just coming from nowhere?

“Spell, a Djinn?”

“Oh, I apologize dearie. Was that too many informations at once? Maybe it would be better if Geralt himself explained when he gets back. Anyways, could I perhaps have the honors of getting to know the lady better?”

He gave a gentle peck on the back of my hand, when his head was suddenly yanked backwards.

“She’s not your type of girl.”

There stood Geralt, and the woman who I now suspect might be this Yennefer Dandelion talked about. She seemed to be glaring daggers at me. Did I do something?

“Oh, sorry my dear friend. Would I have known you fancy this one, I would not have dared make any moves on her.”

The bard awkwardly scratched the back of his head. There was still blood dripping from the Witcher’s silver sword. An indication their job was a success.

“Now, now, there is no way Geralt would see anything in a plain thing like her.”

The woman threw her arms around Geralt’s shoulders. It seems like she isn’t as beautiful on the inside, as she is on the outside. Calling me a thing when I am right here, isn’t that a bit rude? Geralt soon shook her off of him.

“Don’t be mean to her, Yen.”

Taking the spot on the chair next to me, he snatched my hand, which was still in Dandelions grasp, and tugged me to him, which resulted in me stumbling a bit before falling on his lap. There, he positioned me to sit comfortably before his arms sneaked around my waist. I also felt a bit of pressure on top of my head. I started playing with the hem of his shirt he was wearing under the armor, too bashful to look at our company. I heard Dandelion’s amused chuckle.

“Look at him, marking his territory.”


	20. Chapter 20

I heard Dandelion’s amused chuckle.

“Look at him, marking his territory.”

“Shut up.”

Geralt snarled, maybe a bit harsher than Dandelion deserved. He, however, didn’t seem to mind, as if used to his friend’s coldness. It was midday when the pub was in full bloom. Lovely music, lively chatter and merry folk. The atmosphere was overall warm and welcoming. Expect for the random chills up my spine I got from time to time from Yennefer glaring at me. Meanie. When I tried to introduce myself and talk to her earlier, she just scoffed at me and told me to not waste her precious time. I mean, have I done something wrong? Anything? Or is she just generally nasty towards everyone?

I had the pleasure of meeting a few new faces as well. Triss was a sweetheart. She was always concerned about everyone else over her own well-being. We clicked soon enough. She too, was Geralt’s past lover, much like Yennefer. I wonder how many women he had? Well, not like I’m interested in being one more to add to his list or anything.

Zoltan, a dwarf who over all loved playing Gwent. Apparently, Gwent was a very popular card game. When I told him I never played it, he stole Geralt’s decks and began teaching me with passion burning in his eyes I have never seen before. For starters, he gave me the Scoia’tael deck, which was full of elves. I don’t think I will ever be able to beat him, his tactics are flawless.

Avallac’h was the elven mage who helped me before. Apparently, him and Geralt didn’t exactly get along so he stayed away from our table. Though he did come over to properly introduce himself and make sure I was alright. He said he was worried since when we first met, I didn’t look exactly to be alright.

Ciri was running around with Ann most of the time. The two were very similar in character. Outgoing, rebellious, playful and always bursting with energy and up to no good. They pulled a little prank on Dandelion earlier. When he was performing on stage, they doused him in flour and honey, so he was all sticky. It took him over two hours to wash it all off.

Last but not least, Priscilla. Voice smooth and soothing, no wonder everyone loved her performances. I also learned it was only recently that the doctors allowed her to sing. She seemingly had quite a serious accident in the past, and the fact that she was yet again performing on stage was a miracle. A gentle soul truly. It was obvious Dandelion was head over heels for her. I could see heart in his eyes whenever he talked about her or even just looked at her.

“So (Y/N), how have you and Geralt met?”

Dandelion nudged my side. Geralt was off ordering another round of drinks for us.

“Mist-I mean Uncle Vesemir visited us and just brought him along. They both stayed ever since. I was a bit scared of him at the beginning.”

Ciri took a long swing from her cup.

“Scared? Of Geralt? It’s true that on the outside he might look like a big bad wolf but on the inside, he is just an old man.”

She laughed, standing up and to the bar she speed-walked, refiling her drink.

“I must say kid, it’s pretty impressive how much wrapped around your finger you have him.”

Zoltan blew up laughing so hard the whole pub was shaking. I pulled of my best offended face.

“I don’t have him wrapped around my finger.”

I made a pouty lips gesture, which seemed to entertain everyone to the point of laughing while rolling on the ground. When they finally quieted down, Triss asked me a question.

“So what exactly IS the relationship between you and Geralt?”

I sat stiff. I mean, what are we? Strangers? Friends? Good friends? People who just know each other but don’t spend much time together? Foes? I opened my mouth.

“W-well… we are … we are… probably just acquaintance-“

“Lovers.”

My cup appeared in front of me, and so did Geralt.


	21. Chapter 21

„Lovers? Really? No wonder Geralt was so out of it when you were in your room.”

Ciri stood behind him with an amused smile. The redness of my face would put a tomato to shame. My palms became sweaty as I fondled with my hair.

“W-What? N-no, we are not lo-“

“Geralt, seriously? Isn’t she a bit too young for you?”

Triss’s accusing glare fell on the said Witcher, who just ignored the question and sat closely next to me. So close out legs were touching under the table, and so were our shoulders. I tried to shift my position a bit, but each time I did, he just moved closer again, so I gave up eventually. With all the new people around, I had no idea what to do so I just sat and listened to their conversation. Most of the time I had no idea what they were talking about.

I leaned on Geralt’s shoulder, slowly dozing off. That is, until I felt a hand brush against my leg. Dismissing it as an accident I merely moved my leg away from Geralt and continued my rest. Again. This time, the hand grasped my thigh and jerked it back towards the Witcher. I quickly searched the faces of the others, but none seemed to have noticed anything strange going on. I reached both my hands under the table and tried to free myself. Futile. No wonder, Witchers and their super strength, ugh. I moved my leg left, right, up and down. Nothing. This made me frustrated. I would of just pinched Geralt’s hand until he let go of me, but he had his gloves on, so no luck. I kicked him a bit in the shin to express my wish of him letting me go. He, instead of doing so, leaned over to my ear.

“Wanna go to my room?”

I was speechless. I could feel his hand rubbing my thigh in small circular movement before pressing down.

“What do you say?”

His rough lips brushed against the nape of my neck. What? Ohnonononononono! No way in all hell!

“If you don’t give me an answer, I’ll just carry you there myself.”

His other hand reached for my other leg, lifting both of them over his lap. He than prepared one hand behind my lower back, ready to just lift me up and carry me, just like he said. I could not protest, I did not want to cause a scene in front of everyone.

And that is how I ended here, in Geralt’s room.

Help me!


	22. Chapter 22

How did I end up here? How? The room was steamy and warm, yet I was shaking. Not out of coldness, but nervousness. I was in a bathroom. In GERALT’S bathroom, just a not big enough towel covering my nude form. After a bit of persuasion, I agreed to take a bath with him after he brought me to his room.

“She isn’t feeling good.”

Was all he said to his friends before he took me from my seat and disappeared from their sight in a matter of seconds. When we got to his room, he insisted on me taking a hot and supposedly relaxing bath with him. Thought I’m not sure just how much I will be able to relax knowing all that separated my skin from touching his is this thin cloth I am currently clutching to my chest as if my life depended on it.

“You got to relax those stiff shoulders a bit.”

Is what he said. So now I am here, mostly naked in Geralt’s bathroom, standing in front of a hot bath debating with myself if I shouldn’t just run for my room. But looking at it from any angle, any way, it would be impossible. Not a change I could outrun him, and even if I did, he would just bring me back here. Sigh. Well, nothing to lose I guess? Little by little, as my body disappeared under the warm surface, I weaved out s sigh of content. It’s been a while since I had the luxury of a peaceful bath.

“Enjoying it much?”

I quickly jerked to a sitting position, a bit of water spilling out from my sudden movements, but as soon as I turned to Geralt, I spun 180 degrees completely with my back to him, covering my face. His chuckle told me he must have had a smirk all over his face. What I have seen shall never be unseen now! My poor virgin eyes! Geralt’s nude body, with the smallest towel I have ever seen covering only him MOST private parts was not something I was prepared for. The water level rose up, so I knew he joined me in. He soon pulled my back to press against his well-toned chest… Wait, wait, what the hey (Y/N)??! Stop thinking about that! His hot breath hit my naked skin.

“Nervous?”

He ran his hands thru my hair, making it wet.

“N-not at all.”

I curled up a bit, to feel more secure. He chuckled.

“You know I’m a Witcher. I can hear your heart, which is pounding, like a liar’s.”

His hand slid from my hair to my cheeks, neck, between my chest, where it stayed. I suddenly felt tightness in my upper body area, my breathing hitched.

“Are you scared?”


	23. Chapter 23

His hand slid from my hair to my cheeks, neck, between my chest, where it stayed. I suddenly felt tightness in my upper body area, my breathing hitched.  
“Are you scared?”  
His fingers repeatedly imprinted their touch into my skin, shaping a small 8 gently.   
“Maybe a bit…”  
The fingers on my feet curled with a hint of shame. Of course I would be scared. I mean just the thought of human contact isn’t exactly pleasant, and the situation we were in is way too intimate for my liking right now. Out of nervousness I reader for my bandaged eye. The material was getting uncomfortable due to the steam and hotness in the room.  
“You have no reason to be, you know? I promised, I won’t let anything, or anyone hurt you.”  
His hand shifter over mine, linking our fingers together. Intertwining them along with our red threads of fate.   
“But I won’t do anything if you don’t want to.”  
His other hand slid from my back to the knot keeping the bandages secured. Untying the knot and letting the cloth fall into his open palm before throwing it beside the bath tub so it won’t get even more soaked, his fingers caught my chin, tilting my head to the side. His gaze, trained in the area of many injuries from his adventures, studied my own ‘little boo’. At least, that’s how Yennefer called it when I complained to Ann about its painfulness.   
“What happened.”  
He demanded, more than asked.   
“Why would you…”  
Knocks were heard from the room’s entrance door.   
“…do something like this to yourself?”  
I quickly covered my ‘ugly’ eye, shielding it from the Witcher’s view. It must have been unsightly, from what I’ve heard from uncle Vesemir.   
“I panicked…”  
The knocks turned into pounding and there was a quiet voice from the other side making its way into our ears.   
“Geralt, darling, open up! I need to talk to you!”  
Yennefer’s voice rang. Geralt took my hand away from my eye.   
“Don’t hide yourself from me, you are beautiful.”  
A strange light seeped into the room from under the doors. It was a mixture of blue and white, but my now so-called lover didn’t seem to mind, encouraging me to continue with my explanation.   
“I was scared…”  
A high wheezing-like sound was carried by the air.   
“Because when I saw you with Yennefer, I thought…”  
My lips stopped. Should I tell him? I mean, what could he possibly get from the information?   
“Tell me.”  
He pushed. My eyes became cloudy, filled with salty sadness.  
“I thought that everything you did”  
A single lonely tear slowly trailed down my cheek…   
“and everything you said”  
…dropping from my chin.   
“wasn’t real…”  
The drop of water collided with the calm surface of the now cold bath, dissolving into its brothers’ arms and disappearing from sight. The only evidence of its existence was the trail it left on my face and the waves it created. With a big blast of pure white and blue energy, the door blew up into pieces, shaking the whole place.


	24. Chapter 24

„LET ME THE FUCK GO, YOU INSOLENT EXCUSE OF A MAN!!"  
Yennefer shouted, throwing her arms and legs left and right.  
"LET ME GO OR I'M GOING TO PUT YOU THRU PAIN WORSE THAN DEATH!!"  
She raged. After her breaking into Geralts' room she went berserk and would it not have been for the witchers' quick reflexes and thinking, I would be a pile of ashes by now. After she crashed down half of the bathroom trying to get to me, Zoltan and Dandelion ran into the room, which brings me quite nicely to this. As of right now, the sorceress is being dragged by Dandelion out while Zoltan is making sure she can't get out of their hold long enough to summon more spells and therefore, more trouble.  
"JUST YOU WAIT YOU BITCH!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY MAN, WHORE!!"  
Sounded from the corridor.  
"Fuck."  
I was raised from the bath and wrapped in a blanket, strong arms carrying me somewhere while my curled form was sobbing into the individuals' shoulder.  
"Shit, (Y/N) I'm sorry..."  
I was placed on soft sheets as the sounds from the main hall suddenly quieted. Did we change rooms for one that had doors? Or were they distracted by the commotion?  
"You're alright, you're alright..."  
My hair was placed behind my hair.  
"(Y/N), look at me..."  
My head was raised from my knees. Nothing. I saw nothing.  
"Please, (Y/N)..."  
A big blur of nothingness tainted my whole sight. Something slowly sneaked around my coiled form.  
"Please, just stop screaming..."


End file.
